Getting out of the Castle
by Dreamcatcher511
Summary: Pewdie finds himself in the Amnesia castle, only to find something weird about his friends! And what is going on with the Barrels and Statues? Pewdiepie/Stephano paring...don't like, don't read. Please R&R though! 3rd genre, Humor.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating on my other stories but I am now writing a new story on a really cool and funny guy named Pewdiepie in his youtube videos…Check it out….anyways here is the story!**

Pewdie lay in the dark corner, waiting in fear as the Bro walked around looking for him. He knew his sanity was low but there was no sanity potion left. He didn't have much time before the darkness made him completely insane and make him give away his position to the Bro.

_'Why me,' _he thought, _'why did I have to get stuck in this castle? Ugh where is Stephano when you need him.'_

The Bro finally walked away, taking his sexy ass with him, and Pewdie turned on his lantern and started to look around the room in search of clues to get out of the stupid castle. He looked in every spot he could, under the bed, in the closet, even near the barrels (which displeased both Pewdie and the barrels very much) before he decided to go back into the corridor.

"I fucking hate corridors", Pewdie whispered.

"I know you do", said a very familiar French accent. Pewdie turned around and saw a very handsome man. The man was at least 6'4 with black hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a golden color and his attire matched his eyes perfectly. He wore a golden shirt and a golden pair of pants. His sword was sheathed , but the handle was also golden with beautiful red and black gems on the sides. He was, perfection.

Pewdiepie went into processing mode….3….2…1….it didn't seem possible but,

"Ste…Steph…Stephano?"

**Okay I know it was short but I needed to add Stephano into the story. I am really sorry for not updating my stories but I have been having a really busy summer…I will try to update asap. **


	2. Stephano!

**Hey guys, I am writing the official 1****st**** chapter in this story the same night as I wrote the prologue. Enjoy! **

"Ste…Steph…Stephano?" Pewdie asked, surprised when the man in front of him smirked and said,

"Well I see your brain is working today." Now Stephano has always had a crush on Pewdie, after all it was Pewdie who named him and became his bestfriend. But he knew that they could never be together since he is only a statue. But ever since he woke up as a human, and a handsome one at that, he had a certain hope that they would be able to get together, even if he did make a lot of comments about not being gay.

"Stephano, how is this possible?" asked Pewdie.

"I have no idea, one night I went to bed as a statue, and the next morning, I am human!" Stephano said happily.

"Do you know if any of the others are human too, like Skully, or Piggeh, or even Mr. Chair?" the Swedish man asked excitedly.

"Not yet, I was looking for you first," Stephano replied, "perhaps if we get going, we can find the others."

"Okay" And with that, the two set off to find the others, but not even 2 minutes into the search, was when they heard a sexy growl. Pewdie and Stephano quickly crammed into the nearest closet, which gave them almost no room, so their bodies had to be pushed up against each others. Stephano enjoyed this very much, but Pewdie was debating whether or not to allow himself enjoy it to or to push whatever feelings he had for Stephano away.

The bro was still in the room when both Pewdie and Stephano heard a squeal.

"YEAHHHH. I'M SO FUCKING PUMPED."

Pewdie and Stephano quickly pushed open the doors of the cloest and found the Bro on the floor with a man on top of him.

"Yeah you better get out of here before I decide to rape you. Hey that's a good idea for later!"

The Bro pushed off the man and ran out of the room. The man stood up and finally gave Stephano and Pewdie a good look at him. He was about 5'11 with strawberry blonde hair and pig ears coming out of his head. His eyes were gray, and he had several cuts all over his body. He wore a pink shirt, which was torn in several places, and a pair of faded jeans. Piggeh.

"PIGGEH!" Pewdie yelled in excitement. He ran over and gave Piggeh a hug, but quickly pushed Piggeh away after remembering the last thing he said to the Bro.

"Yeah it's me. Hey Stephano, I have been looking for you, I already found Skully, Mr. Chair, and Jennifer. Wow Stephano, you look good, like rape worthy good. Maybe later we can, yeahhhhh." Piggeh said in his most seductive voice, while walking closer to Stephano.

"Um," Stephano backed up behind Pewdie for protection and wrapped his arms around Pewdie's torso. Pewdie blushed a light pink color. "You'll protect me from him right," Stephano whispered next to Pewdie's ear, which made Pewdie shiver and blush even more.

"Yeah don't worry," Pewdie replied.

Piggeh, smirking at the moment between the two, decided to ruin it by saying, "Well let's get going. Mr. Chair told me to find you and bring you back asap, whatever that means." And with that, the three were off.


	3. What's with the others?

**Wow, I am moving with this story. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

The three quickly made their way to a bedroom about 10 minutes away, only stopping to get ladanananam, sanity potion, or oil for the lantern. While walking Piggeh kept trying to get Stephano to have a little "fun" with him, but Stephano walked on the other side of Pewdie, and had one arm around Pewdie's waist. Pewdie had hoped his face wasn't as red as he thought and that Stephano wouldn't notice, but Stephano did notice, and enjoyed the fact that he could make Pewdie blush.

Finally they had arrived to their destination. When the opened the door they found two men in deep conversation, and a woman sitting on the bed writing on a piece of paper. One man was 6'0 with brown hair and green eyes. He wore glasses, and a green French beret. His white shirt was covered with a green jacket, and his black slacks were held up by a black belt.

The other man was about 6'2 with black hair and black eyes. He wore a grey shirt and black pants. Despite being a man, he also had on makeup, but just black eye liner. His shirt was covered in skulls, and he had on a skull ring on his right hand, middle finger.

Finally, the final person, was a woman about 5'7. She had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. Her shirt was a purple v-neck, and she wore a pair of regular jeans. Around her neck was a necklace with a small stone.

"Ah, hello Pewdie and Stephano, we have been looking for you for what seems like forever." Mr. Chair told them.

"Mr. Chair, do you have any idea on how we came to be human?" Stephano asked him.

"Yes, but I fear that it is not for the better. You see, I found a note from the Barrels and Untrustable Statues. It said that with us in human form, we will be more vulnerable to the world, thus making us easier to kill. And with us dead, Pewdie will be easier to kill also." Mr. Chair explained. Stephano quickly walked over to Pewdie, who was in shock, and gave him a hug while whispering,

"I won't let anything happen to you, or anyone else in here for that matter." Pewdie, in his state of shock, heard only a fraction of what Stephano said, but calmed down at Stephano's voice. By now Pewdie had decided that he did have feelings for Stephano, as more than a best friend, but he knew that Stephano would never like him back.

"Pewdie, are you okay," Jennifer asked him. She still loved Pewdie, but as more of a brother now. Her heart was reaching out to Mr. Chair now.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just in shock." Pewdie replied. Stephano had let go of him now, and Pewdie sat down on the bed, much to Stephano's displeasure, next to Jennifer. "Mr. Chair, is there anything we can do to kill the Barrels and Statues before they kill us?"

"Well, there is one set of 6 weapons hidden in this castle. They have the ability to kill the Barrels, the Statues, and even the Bros. The only problem is that the section the 6 weapons are hidden in is where the Bros and teleporting naked guys are able to teleport themselves to any area in the castle," Mr. Chair told everyone.

"So I guess that we are going to have to go look for the weapons, right? Cause if we are then I am for fricken PUMPED to go!" Piggeh exclaimed.

"Well yes, but luckily, we already have one of the 6 weapons," said Mr. Chair.

"Really, well where is it then?" asked Skully.

"Ask Stephano." Everyone gasped and look at Stephano's sword. Stephano unsheathed his sword and said,

"My sword?"

"Yes, it is one of the 6 weapons. The others are, an axe, a dagger, a bow with arrows, a staff, and two blades you put on your arm so that, when fighting, if you punch someone, the spike will go through them," Mr. Chair explained, "Haven't you noticed that when you are with Pewdie or away from Pewdie you are almost never messed with, that's because they know your sword can kill them."

"Woah," Pewdie whispered, then thought 'That is so hot, wait did I just say that was hot, oh God I am turning into a schoolgirl, I swear!'

Mr. Chair reached under the pillow on the bed where Pewdie and Jennifer were still sitting, and pulled out a black backpack.

"Here, hold this for me Pewdie," he said as he gave the backpack to Pewdie. Mr. Chair then went over to the closet and grabbed the contents inside of it. There were 7 jars of oil, 9 things of ladanananam, 14 vials of sanity potion, and about 20 tinderboxes, then put them in the backpack and put it on his shoulders.

"Now before I forget, even though we all will need the ladanananam, only Pewdie will need the sanity potion, since he gets easily scared by the creepy things in this castle, not to be mean or anything, but we all have been here long enough to get used to the creepy stuff. Now, let's get going."

And with that, the journey between the 6 began.

** Wow, that was the longest chapter I have ever written! Sorry I didn't mention Skully or Piggeh very much, but I needed Mr. Chair to explain everything. Think of this as a filler chapter. Please review!**


	4. First Night

**Chapter 3 time! Yay! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks!**

The six friends made their way down the dark corridor, with only one lantern to light the way. They knew they had to be careful, even if Stephano had one of the six weapons. Skully had a watch on his wrist so they could tell it was almost 8:00 pm. Mr. Chair told everyone that they had to get as far as they could before stopping for the night. They decided on stopping at 10:00 pm that way they could wake up around 7:00, allowing everyone at least 9 hours of sleep.

They hadn't run into any Bro's, but everyone was still ready for any attack, especially Stephano. His only thought was to get Pewdie out of the castle, safe and sound. Sure in the back of his mind he was thinking about getting to the weapons to defeat the Barrels and Statues, but if one hair on his Pewdie's head was hurt…

'_Wait, my Pewdie? It's not like I own him, or even love his beautiful dirty blonde hair. I don't love his baby blue eyes either. Oh, who am I fooling, I love him!_' Stephano thought to himself. Suddenly, he noticed everyone else had stopped to look at Stephano in worry.

"Stephano? Are you okay?" asked Pewdie.

"Um, just a bit tired I guess, what time is it Skully?"

"It's almost ten, we should find a couple bed rooms and sleep in pairs for the night." Skully instructed everyone.

"What are the pairs going to be? Can I be with Stephano? I mean I really want to get a better look at that body, if you know what I mean. Yeahhh," said Piggeh in a suductive voice.

"Um, no how about you go with Skully, Jennifer goes with Mr. Chair, and I will go with Pewdie since after all, the Barrels and Statues are after Pewdie, and I have one of the 6 swords." Stephano said thoughtfully, even though his only real reason was to spend more time with Pewdie.

"That makes a lot of sense actually," Jennifer said surprising everyone. Because everyone would've thought she was going to argue and tell Pewdie she loves him. If Jennifer didn't love Pewdie, who did she love?

"Um, yes, well I suppose we should be getting to bed. Goodnight everyone," said Mr. Chair as he and Jennifer went into one room, while Piggeh and Skully went into another. Pewdie lead the way to the room right of Piggeh and Skully's. He opened the door and blushed. Inside was one queen sized bed with regular green covers, but on the night stand next to the bed, was a card that said, '_For Pewdie and Stephano.'_

Pewdie quickly grabbed the card and threw it out the window before Stephano could even get into the room.

"Uh, since there is only one bed, I guess I will sleep on the floor," Stephano told Pewdie.

"No, you are going to sleep in the bed while I take the floor. I would rather you be well rested, that way, if we are attacked, you can protect us." Pewdie argued.

"How about we both take the bed, I mean it's not like we aren't Bros right?" asked Stephano.

"Sure, um okay. Well good night Stephano," Pewdie said as he and Stephano got into the bed.

…

Twenty minutes later, when Stephano knew Pewdie was asleep, he wrapped his arms around Pewdie's torso and listened to Pewdie breathe.

"Stephano, I love you," Pewdie whispered in his sleep. Stephano gasped and looked at the sleeping Swedish man in his arms. Then he smiled and whispered, "I love you too, Pewdie." Stephano kissed Pewdie's forehead, and finally fell asleep.

*Next morning*

Pewdie woke up feeling a warm set of lips on his forehead. He didn't open his eyes, fearing it was Jennifer, but was filled with joy when he heard Stephano say,

"I love you Pewdie, I just wish I could tell you when your awake." And with that, Stephano went over to the nightstand, grabbed his shirt, and walked over to the bathroom.

Pewdie sat up and rubbed his eyes, wishing this wasn't a dream. When he finally realized it was real, Stephano came out of the bathroom, looking like a god.

"Oh, good morning Pewdie, when did you wake up?" Stephano asked nervously. He had a feeling that Pewdie was awake when he kissed Pewdie's forehead and told him that he loved him.

"Oh, I just woke up a minute ago. I was wondering where you had gone." Pewdie lied. He couldn't let Stephano know that he had heard, for he feared that if Stephano had known that he knew, he would run away and never talk to him again.

"Okay, well hurry up and get dressed, Skully came in to tell everyone to wake up a few minutes ago so we need to get going."

Pewdie quickly got dressed and met up with the others outside. They seemed to be discussing how to get to the weapons.

"Okay so the weapons, like I said, are in the area where the Bros and teleporting naked guys go to teleport all over the castle. But to get there we must go down to the basement, through the morgue, and into the dungon. Inside the dungon is a wall that looks solid, but when touched with blood, will give way to the teleporting room," Mr. Chair explained.

"Okay, well let's go to the basement then."


	5. Kitchen Confessions

**Yay! New chapter! Please review!**

Everyone looked around the room and tried to figure out which way to go.

"Um, which way is the basement?" Skully asked. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"I know how to get there," said a pig-eared rapist. Shocked looks were given towards him as he finished his sentence.

"How in the world do you know how to get to the basement?" Skully asked incredulously.

"Well one day I was looking for something to rape, and I managed to come across a sign that said basement. I went in there but the only thing really exciting was a stupid elevator. **(AN: Because that's what you always see in basements.)** Is that what we need to go down?" Piggeh asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what we were looking for, well lead the way Piggeh!" Mr. Chair exclaimed.

The six friends started on their way down the dark corridor again, going towards the kitchen part of the castle. This, of course, was Piggeh's favorite part of the castle. All the food you could ever want was in here. From apples to cookies, and pot roast to carrots. *Grumble*

Everyone look at Pewdie, who blushed and had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Pewdie, (laugh) are you hungry?" Stephano asked before he and everyone else burst into laughter.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since yesterday!" Pewdie yelled at them, embarrassed by all the laughter. The others stopped laughing, especially Stephano, who look at Pewdie with concern.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you that you hadn't eaten?" Stephano asked Pewdie, concerned for his love. Stephano knew Pewdie still needed to eat, but why didn't he mention it to anyone?

"Because I was worried that it would slow us down on our way to get the weapons," Pewdie replied, his head down in shame. Stephano went over to a cabinet, and took out a took out a bag of Lays chips, knowing it was Pewdie's favorite **(I don't know if this is real or not)**. He walked back to Pewdie, and gave him the chips with a small smile on his face.

"Here, eat these for now, I will get everyone else to grab some food and put it in the backpack, you just relax," Stephano whispered to Pewdie, hoping he would lift his head up do Stephano could see his beautiful eyes. His wish was fulfilled when Pewdie slowly looked at Stephano.

"Thanks," Pewdie told him, as he took the chips and started to eat. Stephano stood up and looked at the others. He noticed the smirks and quickly asked them all to go into the second part of the kitchen, which was far enough away to not allow Pewdie to hear anything, but close enough to make sure nothing happened.

"Okay, what's with the smirks?" Stephano asked all of them.

"Oh nothing, except that you have a crush on Pewdie," Jennifer told him with a light, non-jealous voice. Everyone looked at her.

"Aren't you jealous?" Mr. Chair asked.

"Nope, I am long over Pewdie; he is more like a brother to me now," Jennifer replied, "Now Stephano, spill you crush on Pewdie!"

"What?! Psh, I don't like Pewdie."

"Oh please, you are always near him, and before we made it to Mr. Chair, Jennifer, and Skully, you had your arm around him," Piggeh argued.

"Okay fine, but I don't like him!" Stephano exclaimed. The others gave him apprehensive looks. "I love him." Everyone gasped.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Yes, very, umm we should get some food packed in the backpack for Pewdie, he needs to be kept fed so that he can have enough strength to continue on." Stephano told everyone, while blushing. From there, Jennifer, Mr. Chair, Stephano, Piggeh, and Skully split up and started to look all around the kitchen for non-perishable foods. Stephano looked around Pewdie, which made Pewdie very confused.

'_It's not like he likes me, why would he," _Pewdie thought. He was so into thought that he didn't notice the others were finished looking for food and were looking at him with concern, again.

"Pewdie….Pewdiepie…_**Felix**_?" Stephano said, trying to get his attention. The others were confused by the third name Stephano called Pewdie, I mean wasn't that his name?

"Oh, sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute," Pewdie apologized.

"Wait, your real name is Felix?" Piggeh asked, "I mean not to be gay or anything but Felix is a sexy name, yeahhhh." Stephano and Pewdie both blushed, Pewdie from Piggeh's comment, and Stephano from the "gay" comment.

"Um, yeah, it is. My full name is Felix Kjellburg," Pewdie told everyone who didn't know.

"Then why did you call yourself Pewdie or Pewdiepie when all of us were not humans?" questioned Skully.

"Well, you may or may not know this but that was when you all weren't humans, I was playing a game called Amnesia back home. I fell asleep one night and when I woke up, I was in the castle that the game took place," Pewdie explained, "Finding out you are all real, is just amazing!"

The last sentence that Pewdie said was pointed more towards Stephano. Stephano looked up, with a little bit of hope in his eyes. That made not only Pewdie, but the others smile as well.

"We should be going, the sooner we get to the weapons, the better," Mr. Chair told everyone. Piggeh lead the others out of the kitchen and into the backroom, which consisted of three doors. One was green, one was red, and one was gold.

"I don't remember this when I was down here," Piggeh said, a little nervously.

"Hey look, there's a note!" exclaimed Skully. He picked it up and read it out loud:

"He one with the sword, is the same color as the door."

"Wait, that would mean we go through the golden door," Stephano told everyone.

"Why do you say that?" Jennifer questioned him.

"Well I am the only one with a sword, and when I was a statue, I was usually golden," Stephano explained.

"Yeah, your eyes are golden too," Pewdie said, then covered his mouth quickly and blushed.

"Okay, I guess we go through the golden door," Mr. Chair instructed before either Pewdie or Stephano could get more embarrassed. The 6 friends went through the golden door, but not without hearing a sexy ass growl…

**CLIFFHANGER! Lolz, anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I know Piggeh is a bit OOC but I will try to get him to be more like himself. Also I would really like some help on puzzles for the group to have to face so please leave a review on one! Thank you! I really love the fact that some people really read my stuff! For the people who read this, I have a challenge for you. The first person to get this right will get to be able to help me write my next chapter through a Omegle chat! Just answer this question: What was the name of the video where Stephano was named? Just leave a review and I will get back to you guys! Thanks again!**


	6. Interview with a Bro

**Hi everyone….we have a winner for my little contest! Their name is Carolinaisabella, and I really like the fact that they even answered to my little contest! The answer to the question was "Abduction Custom Story Part 2". I know I don't have that many people who actually read my story, but thank you to those that do. Part of this chapter's credit goes to Carolinaisabella, and I hope she starts writing her own story soon too! Anyways, here you go!**

They all froze at the sound of the growl. They all looked at each other and came to a mutual agreement; run! Everyone sprinted in the direction of a closet, like one you would see for janitor supplies. They knew the Bro was still in the other room, only because he seemed to be making a lot of noise. Just as the Bro was about to leave Jennifer, who was in the back of the closet and on top of a bucket, fell down, causing a loud crash.

Outside the closet, the Bro heard the noise and looked in the direction of the closet. He smile to himself, or at least tried considering his jaw was unattached, and walked toward the closet. He banged on the door. Little by little, the door started to give away.

Stephano's mind went into overdrive. He knew he had to keep Pewdie safe, as well as the others, and tried to devise a plan. _'Wait, don't I have a weapon that the bros are scared of? THAT'S IT!'_

"I have an idea, but it could be risky," Stephano told everyone, "since the Bro only really wants Pewdie, we can send him out to run and I will run after the Bro, for there we can capture him and get him to tell us the barrels plans." Stephano didn't really want to put Pewdie in danger, but this was the only way to get answers.

"That is a great idea, let's do it!" Skully said. The door was getting closer to being broken.

"Okay, I'll do it," Pewdie said bravely.

"Wait, before we send you out there Pewdie, I need to tell you something," Stephano told Pewdie, as he took him to the back of the closet and made the others stand up by the door and try to keep the Bro from getting in.

"Yeah, Stephano?" Pewdie asked.

"Listen I know we don't have much time so I am just going to do this," Stephano said before leaning in and kissing Pewdie. The second their lips touched, fireworks went off. For a second, neither of them cared if the bro came in and killed them, they just wanted to be together. At first, Pewdie was shocked, he kept asking himself, _'Why is he kissing me? Does he know and is just trying to make me feel better?'_ Then, it hit him, _'He likes me back!'_

"Um, guys, I would hate to break this little scene, but we kind of have a situation so can you finish this up?" Mr. Chair asked. Stephano and Pewdie both pulled away reluctantly, and Pewdie got ready to run out the door.

"Stay safe," Stephano whispered, and with that the door broke open.

Pewdie dashed up to the Bro, hit him in the head with a piece of debris, and ran away, toward the golden door, hoping Stephano would get the Bro.

His prayers were answered when the next thing he heard was a crash, and a groan for what could only be the Bro.

He skidded to a stop and looked back, something that could've been very dangerous if he knew the Bro was still chasing him. What he saw filled him with relief. Stephano had the Bro pinned down to the floor and made the Bro put his hands, or whatever they were, like claws or something, and made the Bro stand up.

"Mmm, dat ass," Pewdie said teasingly. Stephano didn't get the teasing part, so he glared at the Bro in both hatred and jealously.

"Alright, talk you deformed idiot," Stephano demanded, "what are the barrels planning?"

"Arsh gam bhan," the Bro said.

"Does anyone speak Bro?" Piggeh asked, while scooting closer to the Bro's backside, probably admiring 'dat ass'.

"I do, he said 'never'" Jennifer told them all.

"Well, I can always take out my sword an-"

"AHRD AJTR THS COS EJFB," shouted the Bro.

"He said he will tell you, just don't hurt him," Jennifer translated.

"Okay then Bro, where are the Barrels hiding," Stephano asked, jealously still evident in his voice.

"Hrbge tbs vbwotrbe."

"In the dungeon, my guess is that they kill people there and turn them into new monsters." Jennifer told everyone.

"What's the fastest way into the dungeon?" Stephano asked.

Before the Bro could answer, two teleporting naked guys came out and grabbed the Bro. They then teleported away, leaving the question unanswered.

**(I wanted to finish it here, but Carolinaisabella had a good idea for the rest of it.)**

"Well I guess we should just continue on," Mr. Chair told everyone. They all agreed and continued on through the room. They made it to a set of stairs and decided that since there was nothing in the room that would help, they went down.

They had just reached the bottom when they heard a noise. All the available lights went out, including the lantern. Pewdie grabbed onto Stephano as they both heard 4 screams that sounded just like their friends' screams. The lights went back on and only Stephano and Pewdie were in the room.

This was when Pewdie broke down, crying. He had never been so scared in his life, and with his friends mysteriously disappearing, well that was the final straw. Pewdie fell to the floor, and cried his eyes out. Stephano sat behind him, hugging him and telling him it would be okay, but even he had tears in his eyes. Eventually, Pewdie fell asleep in the arms of Stephano, and Stephano picked him up bridal style. He laid Pewdie down on the floor, in the darkness, and he too soon fell asleep, wishing his friends were okay.

**That's all for this chapter! Thanks again Carolinaisabella and I hope I can get to write with you again! **


	7. King Barrel?

**Hey Bros. I am back! Sorry for not updating in so long but I have been busy with getting ready for school, I hope you understand. At the bottom of this page will be a new question for you all to figure out. The reward will also be at the bottom, because then I will have enough time to figure out the reward, LOLZ, but seriously, this prize will be pretty cool, at least in my opinion!  
**

*With our 4 missing friends*

Mr. Chair woke up, chained to a wall. To his left was Jennifer, Skully, and Piggeh, all also chained to the wall. Since the others were asleep, he took this as an opportunity to look around and gather his surroundings. He could tell just by one look that he was in the dungeon.

"_Wait, that's where we need to be, but where are Pewdie and Stephano? And why am I tied up with the others?" _Mr. Chair thought. He looked over toward the others, or more specifically, Jennifer.

"_Why must we be here. Jennifer doesn't deserve this. I hope I can get her out of here before someone gets hurt." _Mr. Chair looked away, and stared at the door. He knew someone would have to come check up on them soon, he just hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Ugh, Mr. Chair, are you awake," said a feminine voice. He looked to his left again and saw that Jennifer had awoken.

"Yeah, I am, but be quiet, we don't wan-"

"I SEE OUR PRISIONERS ARE AWAKE!" yelled a deep voice. A barrel came into the room, wearing a crown on his head. He was also quite bigger than the other barrels, reaching a height of 5'3. I was obviously the King Barrel! His yelling woke up Piggeh and Skully.

"What do you want with us?" Jennifer asked.

"Why isn't it obvious? I want Pewdiepie DEAD!"

"But why? Why do you want him dead?" Skully asked.

"Because of his great-great-grandfather. You see, back before any of you were born, I was just a prince, waiting to become king. Back then, us Barrels ruled the whole castle, but that changed when Pewdiepie's great-great-grandfather came into the castle, looking for the Weapons of Light. As you may have heard, these weapons can kill us. But that is very insignificant compared to their true powers," the King explained.

"What are their true powers? Are they like, something to create true pleasure, because I got that covered," Piggeh questioned.

"No, they can do two very special things. Depending on how you use it, you can either make them show you you're destiny, or you can use them to release a loved one into the light of Heaven. That's why us Barrels are trying to keep you from getting them. When Pewdiepie's great-great-grandfather came into our castle, he managed to take one of the weapons, the Sword of Courage. Now, all the weapons have different personalities in them. For example, the Sword or Courage and give the holder courage to continue on with a hard task. Sadly, when it was stolen, we had to put a curse on it, so that the first person to release a soul into the light, would turn into a golden statue."

"Wait, does that mean Stephano was the first to release someone into the light?" Mr. Chair asked.

"Yes, in fact, after stealing the sword, Pewdiepie's great-great-grandfather got into a horrible accident. He was just moments from death, when he asked Stephano to release his soul. The two had be together through most of the journey, both looking for the same thing. When Stephano release the first soul, he was turned into a golden statue, and was supposed to stay that way forever, since his age was frozen in time, but once he made friends with Pewdiepie, we knew we had to make the cure so that he would be out of the way. Now, I must go, people to torture, places to be."

"WAIT, what's your name?" Jennifer asked.

"That is a question to be answered another day." And with that, the King walked, or is it rolled, away.

"Oh my god. We have to get out of here."

"DAAAAADDD! HELP ME!" yelled a girly voice, "THEY'RE GONNA HURT ME!"

"GOOD! MAYBE IT WILL TEACH YOU TO STOP BEING A PUSSY SON!" a male voice yelled back.

"BUT DAD, I NEED HELP!"

"I DON'T CAREEEE!"

"Okay it's official, we need to get out of here!" Mr. Chair told the others.

**I am really sorry for the late update, but this is the only day I was able to update. Also I am sorry that this chapter was short. This was more of a filler chapter. Now, for the challenge. The winner will get to decide the names for the King Barrel, the Queen Barrel, and Pewdie's great-great-grandfather! Here is the question; What is Pewdie's mom's first name? This one is a bit harder, so good luck! Also, did anyone like the irresponsible dad reference? Lolz, until next time!**


	8. War?

**I AM BACK! Well, kinda. You see I was sicky today so instead of sleeping like my momma said, I was like "NOPE" and decided to write this! Probably not my best idea but whatever XD. Thank you Twilightpaw for giving me the names for the King Barrel, Queen Barrel, and Pewdie's great-great-grandpa! The answer to the challenge: Pewdie's mom's name is Johanna. I found that out when I was watching a random youtube video. Well, enjoy!**

***With Stephano and Pewdie***

Pewdie was finally resting, after sobbing his heart out over his friends. Stephano still had the wet spot on his shirt, but it was worth it to see Pewdie's face calm again. Throughout the whole journey, one thought stayed in his mind…was he going to start aging from before he was frozen in time, or was he going to age rapidly until he became the age he was supposed to be?

Stephano also thought a lot about Smalmannen, Pewdie's great-great-grandfather. He remembered how he used to really like Smalmannen. Like, almost love him. Stephano sometimes felt that he was just using Pewdie as a replacement for Smalmannen, but then he remembered how different they were. For instance, Pewdie was for laid back. Smalmannen was all about getting one thing and never stopped to talk about something stupid like how the game was yesterday.

Pewdie was also MUCH smexier*. Just his blue eyes could steal Stephano's breath right out of his chest. Smalmannen also had those blue eyes, but his were darker, colder, as if they held a dark history. Stephano didn't remember much about how Smalmannen looked, but his eyes haunted Stephano.

Suddenly, Stephano felt Pewdie start to shake violently under his arm. Pewdie's face scrunched up into a face of horror.

"Pewdie, come on wake up. It's just a nightmare, wake up!" Stephano whisper-shouted. Pewdie quickly woke up after Stephano said that last word and immediately latched onto him.

"Shhhh, it's okay, you're okay," Stephano whispered into Pewdie's ear while softly stroking his back. After a few minutes, Pewdie calmed down enough to talk in full sentences.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stephano asked Pewdie. Pewdie just nodded his head, still not completely trusting his own voice. Stephano sat up against a wall and put Pewdie in between his legs, facing away from him. He started to comb his fingers through Pewdie's hair in a soothing manner.

"I-I was in the dungeon, with Mr. Chair, Jennifer, Piggeh, and Skully. There was a HUGE barrel that came into the room, and for some odd reason, I knew his name. He was Eldor, king of the barrels. He said some things and I didn't completely comprehend what he said, except for one thing, that you knew my great-great-grandfather Smalmannen."

Stephano was silent for a while, taking in the fact that Pewdie knew what he was trying to hide.

"Um, yeah we were looking for the same thing when….I had to release his spirit, thus making me into a golden statue." Stephano had to choose his words carefully, for he feared that he might make Pewdie cry again. **(AN: lolz pewdiecry…..nothing? fine pshh I don't care)**

"Oh, and there was another part to my dream, but it seemed to be in a different room, like a throne room. There were other barrels in there, but only two stood out. I saw Eldor again, and to his right was who I am guessing is his queen. Again, I somehow knew her name too. It's Siwatrol. They were talking about an upcoming war. It almost like in the future though. As if the war between us and the barrels had started. I am starting to think that this is becoming more than just finding the weapons, Stephano,"

"…I think your right. Maybe your dreams are trying to tell us that we need to be ready for an upcoming war. But, if the barrels have a whole army of themselves and statues and bros…who do we have besides the six of us?" **(I wanted to stop it here but I am going to give you a little romance stuff)**

"I don't know…"replied Pewdie. "Stephano I'm scared."

"I know, I am too. But we need to stay strong, for the others."

"But what if I die," asked Pewdie.

"You won't"

"But wha-"

"You _won't_. I can't lose you Pewdie. Ever since you found me on that shelf, I have been completely in love with you. Without you in my life…I wouldn't know what to do with myself then." By now Stephano had tears starting to well up in his eyes. He couldn't lose his love now.

Pewdie looked Stephano in the eyes and leaned up. As their lips met, the both felt those same fireworks. Their lips moved in sync, starting out slow, but getting faster. Stephano's tongue licked the bottom of Pewdie's lips, asking for permission. Pewdie immediately granted it and their tongues battled for dominance. Stephano never knew Pewdie was such a good kisser. In fact, Pewdie's tongue easily won dominance.

Sadly, air became a necessity for the two. They slowly broke apart and rested their foreheads on each other.

"You see why I can't lose you Felix? I love you." Stephano whispered.

"I love you too Stephano, forever and always."

**And that's the end. Someone told me that I was going on with the story too quickly so I made this chapter a little slower, though it is still needed for the story. Oh you all are going to love what I have planned! I can't wait! Also, sorry for the slow updates, but like every other kid author in the world, I have school. Sorry but if I could change it, I would. My friend, Phoebe, is making a picture of me and her with all the people in my story, (besides the barrels). When she finishes it, I am going to make it my profile picture. Also, look up the Swedish translation to Pewdie's great-great-grandfather's name, Smalmannen. I don't know if that really is his name, but Twilightpaw told me about the translation. One last thing; my cat, Stephano, is biting me -.- Gotta love cats. **


	9. AN Broken Computer :

**Oh my god, guys I am soooooo sorry but my computer is broken. It keeps crashing so right now I am using my mom's computer to write this note. I am also going to take off the other authors notes because they are kinda annoying me. When I go to my dad's house on Wednesday, I will have to re-write what I had already written. I hope that I will be able to upload on Wednesday but if I can't then this weekend will be an upload date. Again I am really sorry! I didn't want my computer to crash but things happen and I guess that the computer wanted to tell me to get off my lazy butt and do stuff. I will be continuing the story but most likely at a even slower pace.**

**Sorry! –Dreamcatcher511**


	10. Smalmannen

**FINALLY! IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! Sorry for the late update again but as you all know my computer broke so I have to write this on another computer. Sucks right? Also I got grounded from the computer at my dad's house so I am writing this at my mom's. Yeah it hasn't been a good week for meh. Anyways, on with the story.**

(Stephano P.O.V)

I looked at the man with whom I was in love with. I had no doubt that I loved him, none at all. I kissed Pewdie once more on the nose and got up to get ready to move.

"Time to get going?" ,Pewdie asked me. I didn't want to make him continue on, but we needed to get our friends back to save both our sanities.

"Sadly, come on."

I opened the door we had camped by and stared down the dark corridor. There were doors on both sides of the wall. The rotten stench of dead bodies immediately filled my nostrils as both Pewdie and I stepped through the door. Pewdie made a whimpering sound and hid behind me. I didn't blame him, this place made me want to turn around and run as far away from it as I could. I turned on the lantern and held it out in front of me, trying to get a better look at the corridor.

The ground was filled with body parts. Legs, arms, even brains. My stomach started to feel weak, but I had to keep going. I started to walk forward. Pewdie put his hands on my shoulders and walked behind me.

_BANG!_ I turned around and let out a small yelp of surprise. Pewdie screamed and tears started to run down his face. I made him face me and wiped his tears away with my thumb.

"Relax, love. Do you want one of the sanity potions?" ,I asked him slowly. Pewdie just nodded. I reached into the black backpack and pulled out one vial of sanity potion. The blue liquid seemed to glitter even in the little light available in the corridor. After opening the small vial, I tipped Pewdie's head back, since his arms were wrapped around my torso, and slowly but surely emptied the vial. I put the empty vial back in the pack just in case we were able to use it later.

After a minute Pewdie nodded, signaling that it was okay to continue on. We walked to the end of the corridor and found a note on the door that stood in our way.

_I see you have made it this far. Did you by any chance lose friends or loved ones? Of course you did! You must continue on if you want to see then again, but first, find the old man. Stephano knows him very well. Good luck._

_-J Averritt._

Wait, I know him? I don't know that many people. Just the ones from my past life and the ones I am seen with now.

"We should look for this old man...he is probably a good friend of yours! Come on I will check out the left side and you check out the right," Pewdie said happily and ran off to the other side of the corridor to check out the doors. I on the other hand, started from where I was and went to the right side. The first door I went into had a large brick table, big enough for two bodies, and was covered in blood. The rest of the room was covered in more blood and made me want to puke. The stench was horrible, but if I was going to find the old man, I had to look in all the rooms.

Since I couldn't find anyone in the first room, I started on the others. Like the first, they all had the same table, but as I got closer to the door we had orginally came from, I saw more blood on the floor.

In the final room, I couldn't smell anything from the outside. I just passed it off as getting used to the stench, but when I opened the door...there was no blood at all. On the floor was an old man, in about his late 50's. He had dirty-blonde hair that was greying. He wore a grey shirt, covered by a black vest and a brown trench coat. His pants were brown and his shoes were black boots. I gasped.

Pewdie came into the doorway and stood with me.

"Do you know him, Stephano?" Pewdie asked me. I was too shocked to even speak. The last time I saw this person, I was turned into a statue.

The man's eyes opened, and I saw light blue eyes that held a darkness to them.

"Smalmannen?" I asked. Pewdie gasped beside me, probably surprised that it was his great-great-grandfather.

"Hello, Stephano, my old friend. Why I haven't seen you in ages! My, my you look just like you did when I was alive! Course I am alive again. Who is your friend?"

"Um, my name is Felix, but you can call me Pewdie. Is your last name by any chance Kjellburg? If so, then I am your great-great-grandson." Ah, Pewdie, always so subtle.

"Wow, no wonder you look like me. Anyway lads, did you by any chance need to find me for this," Smalmannen said as he held up a silver key.

"YES! We need that key to continue on! Our friends were taken and we need help finding them. Would you help us?" Pewdie asked.

"OF COURSE! Why I haven't talked to Stephano for years, and this will be a great opportunity to get to know my grandson also!"

Sure I was excited that Smalmannen was coming with us, but I when I walked out of that room, I heard a voice whisper,

_Don't trust him, he has changed, trust only Pewdie._

Don't trust Smalmannen? I don't even trust myself sometimes. He used to be the only one I could trust. If I can't trust him, then what will happen with us in the future?

**And done. Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I got a review saying that the OC's were not a good idea, but I will need to put them back later. They won't be a big part but they will be in it. Just not as big as before. Sorry again and I hope this makes the story better.**


	11. Jess and Stetson

**Thanks HiddenConagher122 for writing most of this chapter. You see meh readers, HiddenConagher122 is one of my best friends and I told her she could write this chapter, as long as I got to edit and add stuff. She wrote most the action stuff, while I wrote more of the info stuff. Be sure to write a comment below thanking her. Who knows, she might start writing her own story!**

Jess tugged uncomfortably at her sweater dress as she knelt on the stone floor. Stetson paced back and forth in front of her. Even though he was a young Border Collie, he could still talk to his owner, or as he like to call her his girl, without trouble.

"Sooo, I left them the note!" Jess said in a singsong voice. Stetson looked at her.

"Oh, please tell me you didn… J-Jess..." Stetson's voice was shaky. Being in a huge castle infested with blood-thirsty creatures didn't help Stetson's jumpy and nervous nature. His small neck started to shake, causing the lantern he was holding around it to do the same.

"Of course I did!" Jess exclaimed. "We've been in here for TOO damn long, Stetson! It's about time we got the attention of others so we can get out of here! We both need to get home and it seems the only way to do that is to get help from the Swede and the Statue."

Stetson cringed a little. He had never heard Jess raise her voice like that. Still, he had expected that she would burst soon. They had been away from their home in Texas for quite a while. It was just a matter of time before she took her fear out on someone or something. Better him than one of the blood-thirsty creatures that roamed the castle.

Their attention snapped to the door at the end of the hallway. It made a loud cracking sound and bits of splintered wood sprayed everywhere.

"Come on, Stetson! We've gotta hide!"

The two took off down the hallway, Stetson's lantern giving off only a small circle of light in the black that enveloped them.

The group of three made their way through another corridor, which they hoped was the dungeon, filled with disembodied limbs and such. Stephano looked utterly exhausted, and Pewdie's eyes wouldn't stop shifting back and forth as he clung to Stephano's sleeve. Smalmannen seemed to be the only relaxed one, talking about his great adventure he and Stephano had before dying.

Though Smalmannen would never admit this, he was jealous of Pewdie. After all, it was Smalmannen who had gotten to know Stephano more than anyone else. Well, a least that's what he thought. The longer he was near the two, the more that fact seemed to become less true. He tried to not let the others see this as he continued to talk.

In his death, he didn't exactly rest in complete peace. The sword only worked if the dying person's soul was pure. Sure, it will allow anyone to move on to a certain point, but only those who are pure will move on completely. Smalmannen wasn't exactly pure.

Once he passed on, his spirit stayed in the castle. Forever trapped in the cursed place, Smalmannen decided to travel the castle, helping those who got stuck inside. But, sadly, Smalmannen's sanity was really the one thing that kept him from hurting those who didn't deserve it. Once his sanity was low enough, he became easily corrupt by the Barrels.

"So, um, granddad, what happened when you were dead? Is there such thing as Heaven?" Pewdie asked, looking calmer than before, but not by much. His hands were still clutched to Stephano's sleeve, but his eyes stopped moving around anxiously.

"Oh, um yes I think I saw Heaven. I was basically in my own personal world. There were trees everywhere. Flowers were in bloom forever. My dream house, a little one story mind you, was up at the top of a hill. It was all peaceful." Smalmannen knew he was lying through his teeth, but if he wanted to impress Stephano, he had to play nice with his great-great-grandson. No matter how painful seeing them kiss or hug was.

At first seeing them together was quite a shock. He had never thought Stephano was gay. That's why he kept to himself, because if Stephano found out, Smalmannen was sure he would be running in the other direction.

"Wow, when I die, that's where I want to be."

"Same here, Pewdie, same here," Stephano said in awe. That made Smalmannen smile.

"Uh, Stephano, what's that?" Pewdie asked, fear evident in his voice.

Down the hall, two sets of running footsteps came closer to the trio. Around the corner, they could see a small light, about the size of their lantern.

"AHH!" screamed a female voice. She was a curly red-head with a small figure. Probably only 5'4. She had on a gray sweater dress and blue jeans. Her tennis shoes were black. She also had on a weird looking charm bracelet.

Next to her was a medium sized dog, a Border Collie by the looks of it. He was black and white, with a blue collar. Around his neck was a lantern.

"Stetson, through the wall, we can't be here," the girl said as she pushed a charm on her bracelet. The charm was just a basic looking wall. A part of the wall gave away.

"And this is why we shouldn't leave notes to others," the dog, Stetson, said as he ran through the wall along with the girl. Right after they passes through, the wall appeared again, looking as solid as ever.

"What the fu-"

"GRROAR!"

Smalmannen's hands shifted in his pockets and he had a bored look on his face.

"Well, shit."

"Um, RUN!" Pewdie yelled as he ran behind Stephano. Stephano, without a second thought, drew his sword and sliced the Bro in half. All that was left of the broken jawed monster was a pile of dust.

**Oh my god. I think this will be the BEST chapter in this story. Lolz. Thanks again HiddenConagher122 for writing most of this. To my reader, the two OC's are going to be kinda big but I hope you are okay with them. The next chapter will explain what they are doing there. Did anyone make a connection with who Jess is? She is the one who signed the note with J Averritt. Teehee….I hope this OC doesn't ruin the story for you but I needed someone to put Pewdie there. Just remember the Barrels did most of it. Jess will be trust-worthy….or will she?**


	12. The Note

**Hello peoples. I understand some of you don't like OCs and I respect your opinion, but I don't think you should stop reading a story because of them. You never know, you might actually like the OCs in the story. But, even I have to agree that OCs need to have boundaries so I am making Jess a smaller character than I put on. She will be rarely mentioned, probably only 3 more times in person, before I decide to end the story. Also, I am going to have a question below. It is really important. Thanks!**

(Pewdie's P.O.V (I got a review or two saying that they liked the first person P.O.V))

I looked at the pile of dust in front of me. Even though it wasn't alive anymore, I could still feel the Bro's eyes looking at me in hunger. Whether that was for power or lunch, I will never know.

"Well, that was something. Who do you think that girl was?" My great-great-grandfather said.

"I don't know, but I thing she might be our ticket out of here…" Stephano told him.

I wasn't too worried about the girl, but that dog of hers, what was his name, Stetson, was creeping me out! It was FAHKING TALKING! That's creepy anywhere!

"We can't worry about her now, or her weird talking dog, we have to continue on and find the others. They have to be somewhere in here. I mean the whole place just screams "dungeon"!" I said.

"Okay, I guess we should find your friends! Come along!" Smalmannen exclaimed anxiously. What's got him so nervous? Probably the pile of monster dust **(AN: I can't resist, 'If you know what I mean') **on the floor next to Stephano. He was looking between it and us for the minute we have been standing here.

"Okay, I guess," Stephano replied, starting to walk down the new corridor. Smalmannen followed. I was about to go along to, but I saw something move in the pile of monster dust left on the floor. I made sure that no one was looking my way, the bent down and reached for the object. As I picked it up I noticed it was a small note, but this one was…purple?

I looked back up to see where my grandfather and Stephano had gone off to, but I wasn't in the creepy corridor anymore. Instead, I was in what looked like a normal teenager's bedroom. I was small; in fact the full size bed took up most of the space. There were random objects everywhere, like someone never took the time to actually clean the place. In one corner, there was a tiny table with a computer on top of it.

Right in front of the computer was the same girl I saw run through the wall. She was wearing the same clothes and everything. Her computer had a name tag on it.

'_Jess, so that's your name' _I thought. Her dog, Stetson if I remember correctly, was sitting on the bed looking out the window. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw a squirrel running up and down the trees outside.

"If only I could go chase that squirrel," Stetson sighed.

"You are not going to chase another squirrel, the last time you did, I ended up having to give you a bath because of all the blood."

"It's not my fault the squirrel was laughing at me!"

Suddenly, a large flash of purple light invaded my line of vision. It was so bright I had to shield my eyes to keep my eyes from burning. When the light subsided, the girl and dog were gone.

"Jess, you in there? Hello, buttmunch? Ugh, never mind I'll go ask mom," a young girl voice said.

I looked back at the paper and I saw writing on it for the first time;

_This is what happened to the girl you just saw. She is strong, and will help you in your final victory. This note comes with both a warning, and a quest. First, the quest will be finding the Barrels and killing their master. Your warning is this; be cautious of the living dead. Those who have died, shouldn't be living again…at least in their old bodies. I will leave you to figure out who you must be cautious of. _

_-A friend_

Dafuq? So now I have to kill the barrels master (which I don't really mind) and I have to do it with a girl who I barely know? I also have to be cautious of the 'living dead'. How much more confusing can this get?

"Pewdie, are you coming?" I heard Stephano say. I looked up and saw him and Smalmannen a few feet away.

"Oh, um, yeah coming, just trying to collect my thoughts," I said, not wanting to alarm anyone. I started walking towards them and looked down to my hand. The purple paper was gone! Had the person who sent it, not want anyone else to know?

"Let's look for your friends, shall we?" Smalmannen said. We walked down the corridor in silence. Smalmannen took the lead while Stephano walked behind him, his arm around me. I feel like such a girl when he does this, but it does calm me down I suppose.

Finally we reached the end of the corridor, and to the right was an open door. I, being the brave and charming man I am, walked into the room and found only one of our friends. It was Mr. Chair! He looked like he took quite a beating too. His hat was off his head, on the floor becoming dirty with all the blood, sweat, and dust. His clothes were ripped in several places, and his body was covered in scrapes and bruises.

I quickly looked around the room and spotted a key on the table. I grabbed it and ran over to Mr. Chair, who was barely conscious. The key was the right one and I unlocked Mr. Chair's bindings. He was worse than I thought. His entire back was bloody from what looked like whipping marks. I counted 22 in all.

"Stephano, hand me some ladanananam."

Stephano quickly reached into the bag and pulled out two vials of ladanananam. I thanked him and reached into my own pocket and grabbed a handkerchief I had gotten a while back. After pouring one of the vials into Mr. Chair's mouth, I used the other one on the handkerchief. From there I carefully dabbed Mr. Chair's back. As the wounds closed up, I applied more pressure. Finally, I had gotten the huge wound taken care of, and Mr. Chair was able to stand.

"Thank you so much Pewdie."

"No problem, hey…where are the others?" I asked.

"I have no idea honestly. We all had managed to escape together, but then _they_ came. Oh it was horrible. Skully and Piggeh had ran away quickly, but Jennifer, oh my poor Jennifer, had gotten snatched by one of _them_. I did everything in my power to save her, but it only got me captured again. Oh, Jennifer," Mr. Chair sobbed. I could tell he wasn't in a talkative mood, so I got up and whispered in Stephano's ear to pick him up and to bring him with us so we could get somewhere safe.

**Well that's all for today my awesome readers! It is 12:15 am on a school night and I, like many others, need sleep! Though that nap I had in world geo was pretty good… anyways I know this chapter may make Jess seem like a huge character, but you won't really be seeing her until the final chapters. Um, who's worried about Jennifer? *raises hand* Oh, only me, well then -.-…just kidding but yeah, little twist don't ya think? My question for you is….what do you want to know about me? I am going to take three questions from my reviews and answer them in the next chapter! Leave original ones because those will be the ones I answer. Also, share this story around and leave a review. Believe it or not, that's how I get my story ideas! Also, for those who were wondering about the squirrel thing….wait you weren't wondering about it? Oh well, anyways that actually happened with my dog…I took him out to get some air since we don't have a doggy door, and when I turn around, he's just sitting there with a dead squirrel in his mouth…gross right? Well I should go…bye!**


	13. Your Questions to Me! (No Chapter)

**Hey guys my computer is working again!….. Anyways, I got three questions I will answer that you guys wanted to know, and a few that I will make up and answer myself. So, let's start!**

**Mr. Chair (BTW love your name xD) asked meh: **_**"What is your favorite food?"**_** Hm, well I love to eat food in general but my favorite food would have to be…Wonton Soup. Weird choice? Yeah, maybe, but I love it. In my city, we have this place called Grand China or Grand Tasty (does anyone else?) and they make the best Wonton Soup!**

**Next question is from Code Geass Viceroy Destiny. The question was **_**"What made you decide to become a bro in the first place?"**_** Wow, I love this question. It's really original. Plus, it's kinda a challenge. You see my awesome readers. The reason I became a Bro was because of Amnesia. I was looking up how to go through the water part and all of a sudden, this amazing Swedish man's video pops up. After that I started to watch his videos everyday. I guess what I am trying to say is, is that just being able to laugh with (and sometimes at) Pewdie made me feel, me. And that is what really created a new Bro. **

**Okay, enough sweet time. This last question from you guys was from someone who didn't want me to say their name on this so they PM'ed me. Their question was, **_**"How often are you online?" **_** Well, I am usually online for, well, longer than I should xD. I spend most of it checking up on Pewdie and Cry, checking my review to see what you guys thing, and reading new chapters on my favorite stories. I do all that, but I will admit, I space out sometimes when writing my new chapters, but I am getting better!**

**Okay, now about me. Well first of all my name is Bethany (like the girl from the other chapter) Leann (Leann I my middle name, I'm not giving out my last name) and I am 13 years old. I have blonde hair and hazel eyes. I usually listen to any kind of music, but mostly punk and pop….weird combo I know. My favorite TV show is this new one called Arrow. I have 4 dogs, one cat and one fish. I am in 8****th**** grade and I have one accelerated class which is English. My reading level is 13 and trust me, my teachers and classmates freaked out since I was the only one xD. Well I can't think of anything else but I hope this provides some more info about meh! **

** -Dreamcatcher511 :3**


	14. Run

**Hi! Okay I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I will have 2 new chapters by the end of the week! Bad news is that after I finish those two, I won't be able to write anything for a few weeks. On the 25****th**** I am going to Disneyland for a class science trip, and so I need to start preparing for it. I hope you all understand! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Jennifer had no clue as to where she was. All she knew was that she was cold in her short- sleeved v-neck.

_Run Jennifer, get yourself out of here before you get hurt!_ Mr. Chair's voice still haunted her, even hours later. Those were the last words he had said before she turned and ran, not knowing if she would ever hear his sweet voice again.

She had been captured earlier, but managed to free herself again from the Bros and Barrels grasp.

_You think you will win this war __**girl**__? You have no idea what I am capable of,_ the King Barrel, Eldor, had said to her. She could still feel the cold metal of the blade that was place under her throat. Her arms were black and blue with bruises. Bros and other Barrels were around her, everywhere. They were kicking her, torturing her, trying to find out what she knew.

Jennifer knew she wasn't strong. They would've easily killed her, had she not been part of Pewdie's crew. Jennifer grabbed at the broken clothe around her legs. They had once been pants, that was until the more perverted monsters had come into her torture chamber.

_Oh, look at this hottie! Bet she has a great pair of legs._ She felt sick to her stomach. Anyone who would want to rape her (besides Piggeh who she knew was always joking) should deserve to die in hell. Jennifer didn't let those, those monsters, get her. She did the only thing possible. She could still see that scene in her mind…

"_Hey babe, you want to take a ride on MY disco stick?" one Barrel said. _

"_Of course she doesn't, she wants to lick mine first. Would you like my lollipop?" said another Barrel._

_Jennifer looked around the room. 4 Barrels and one Bro. Curled up in one corner, Jennifer tried to devise a plan. Her eyes landed on a dagger one of the Barrels had taken off. It was small, only about half a foot in length, but it was something. She quickly got up, ignoring the eyes that either went to her breasts or her ass, and ran over to the dagger. She was fast with unsheathing it, and immediately struck the Bro, who had become too close for comfort. _

'_This isn't one of the six weapons, but I am sure that it will knock them out just fine,' Jennifer thought to herself as she took out one of the four Barrels. The Bro laid forgotten on the floor, thankfully unconscious. The first Barrel to speak made a grab at her, but she cut off both hands, and then aimed for the head. _

_He landed with a thump and Jennifer turned to the last two Barrels. Or, one Barrel? 'Bitch must have gone to warn the others,' she thought as she quickly finished the last Barrel. Then, she ran. She ran as far away as she could go. She didn't care if her clothes were ripped, or if she was covered in blood, she just had to get out of there._

Jennifer felt tears start to pour down her cheeks. Clutching the knife, she ran into an abandoned cell. Inside was only a teddy bear. It was small, a brownish color, and it had a nametag on it.

'_Jenny? So that's your name? Cute.'_ Jennifer used the knife to lock the door and then picked up the teddy bear. Laying down on the floor, Jennifer held the teddy bear tightly to her chest, and cried her eyes out. She cried until she couldn't anymore. She cried herself to sleep.

**(Don't worry, not finished yet)**

Skully and Piggeh were scared. They had gotten away from their captors safely, but what had happened to their friends. Jennifer and Mr. Chair should have caught up with them by now. What had happened?

"Do you think that they're **( AN: look I used they're correctly!)** okay?" Skully asked timidly.

"I have no idea, but we have to keep faith." Piggeh replied, but even he was starting to doubt their return. "Come on, we have to keep going, maybe they couldn't find us and are staying in an old cell.

It seemed unlikely to Skully that their friends were hiding in a place that they were trying to get away from. Nevertheless, Skully searched along with Piggeh.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Piggeh asked, his pig ears upright. Skully listened closely…the sound was faint, but Skully could hear it, crying.

"Come on! It could be Jennifer!" Piggeh exclaimed excitedly. He rushed down the corridor, leaving Skully to catch up.

'_Damn, how is it that he can run so fast after being a dead pig for years?' _Skully thought as he finally caught up to Piggeh. The crying had gotten louder, in fact it was coming from inside the cell Piggeh was in front of.

"Let's wait for the crying to calm down before we go in there. I have a feeling that whomever is in there, might be armed." Skully warned Piggeh. Nodding in agreement, Piggeh sat down on the floor next to the cell. Skully did the same.

Both were silent, neither wanting to alarm the person inside the cell. Finally, the crying stopped. Skully, cautious of what could be inside, lightly tapped the door.

It swung open immediately, and before either Skully or Piggeh could say anything, a weapon was pointed at their necks.

**Teehee…who do you think that might be? Jennifer perhaps? Who knows…I am not going to tell you. Well, at least until the next chapter. I promise it will be uploaded this week, I just don't know when. Again, I am going to Disneyland on a science trip so I won't be able to upload any next week, unless I get time on Sunday. Also, has anyone heard of Fright Dome? Well I went there for my first time and it was AWESOME! There was wayyyy to much smoke though. Any the freaking chainsaw people scared the hell out of me! I had a lot of fun regardless! This chapter was a bit shorter, but it was probably my favorite chapter to write in all honesty. I must go my readers, but please leave a review below on how I could fix my story, or any ideas as to what I could do to continue on. I read all reviews and I do try my best to answer as many as I can. Thanks! -Dreamcatcher511**


	15. Marrissa

**Hey guys…this will be the last time I upload, for a few weeks at most. Family problems are happening and it's been really hard on me…and my cat is in the fireplace, great. Anyways, I am really sorry and I hope you understand. I love you all and I decided you needed this chapter. I am introducing a new character who was named in honor of my dog who is 14 years of age. Love you baby girl **

(Marrissa P.O.V)

Don't ask me how I got here. I don't even know. I just wanted to be a normal barrel with normal friends in this hell-hole others call a home. My father, Eldor, couldn't have let me go be a playful princess. Oh no, I had to be the princess that kill the famous Pewdiepie. I don't even see the point in killing him. He didn't do ANYTHING wrong.

I guess it's my fault I'm stuck in this cell though. I was, after all, the one who had to be stubborn and tell my parents that I wouldn't kill Pewdie.

"_He is evil, Marrissa. I didn't spend 15 years training you to use that bow for no reason. Now, you are going to follow directions and kill Pewdiepie!" _My father had said to me. Ugh, why didn't I just do as I was told? Now, I was a human girl at 15 years of age. My once red-wood boards were now replaced with red hair that went down my back to my knees. If I didn't keep it in a braid, it would've gotten caught on so many things while I ran. My tattered brown shirt hung loosely on my arms, but were still able to stay up.

I have been on the run for weeks now, even before I had the knowledge that Pewdie was in the castle. If not for my bow skills, I would've been caught and back to my room. I was running, running from my past, my future…my destiny.

And because of all that, I am now hiding in a cell, crying my eyes out. My bow and quiver of arrows lay forgotten on the floor next to me. I didn't know how long I had been in the cell, but I had finally managed to calm down enough to actually hear the breathing outside my cell. How loud was I crying? Silently, I grabbed my bow, and notched an arrow. I had to be quick.

I swung the door open…only to find a pig eared man and goth looking man. Were these some of Pewdie's friends. I had to get on their good side…at least try to before telling them I was the princess barrel, Marrissa.

(No P.O.V)

"Woah, put that down, we don't want to hurt anyone. My name's Piggeh and this is Skully. We got separated from our friends. What's your name?" Piggeh said.

"Marrissa…are you by chance friends with Pewdie? Maybe I could help you find him…" Marrissa said, trailing off once she saw the surprised look on Skully's face.

'_Is it really her? After all this time?'_ Skully thought, looking at the girl in front of him in wonder. "Um, y-yeah, we are. You help would be very appericated!" _'Wow, I sound so stupid!'_

Giggling, Marrissa nodded her thanks and said, "if we are going to look for your friends, we should probably camp out here. At least for the night so we can save up our energy. I can take first watch if you want."

"Oh that would be awesome. Come on Skully, let's go, I am beat!" Piggeh exclaimed.

Later, after Piggeh was way past sound asleep, Skully stayed awake, thinking of the girl who they had come across.

"Still away, I see. You were never one for rest." Marrissa said as she sat down next to Skully who was laying on the floor. He sat up and positioned himself so that he could sit next to her, but not touch her.

"Hehe, you still remember that?" Skully asked.

"Of course, I remember everything about you. Well at least when you were a barrel."

**(With Pewdie and friends( I am so going to die for that last sentence, right?))**

Mr. Chair, who had finally cried all his tears out, was sleeping in a corner of a cell Stephano had found. Luckily, it was free of blood, creating a more stable environment for Mr. Chair than a bloody cell would.

"At least he's resting. All that crying he did could make him sick. We need to watch over him for the next few days. I remember when I had lost my hamster, and I cried so much I couldn't go to school the next day because I made myself sick!" Pewdie said, chuckling at the memory.

"Probably a good idea to watch him. He seems more vulnerable than earlier." Stephano said, looking at the sleeping man.

Mr. Chair slept with his face on the floor, and his back facing the ceiling. _'Weird way of sleeping, but then again, I slept in my statue form, forever. This must be hard on him. I don't want to lose Pewdie like Mr. Chair lost Jennifer. I have to keep him safe, now more than ever.' _ Stephano thought.

"You know, seeing what happened with Mr. Chair, it kind of makes you think, about what would happen if a loved one was lost. From what I know, it's basically heartbreak." Pewdie thought aloud.

"Heartbreak is sitting on the bathroom floor, crying your eyes out and trying your damn hardest to breathe while trying to figure out where it all went wrong, and wondering how you are going to get up and pretend like everything is okay. I have had my share of heartbreaks in my lifetime. Most involve you when you had to leave me behind. I completely understand how Mr. Chair feels." Stephano said. **(First sentence in that paragraph is a quote from one of my best friends, Samm (She likes two m's in her name))**

Pewdie looked up at Stephano, trying to blink back the tears, and kissed him, hard. Surprised, it took Stephano to realize what was happening, but eventually got over it and kissed back. Knowing that air was a must, Pewdie pulled away and kissed the tears away from Stephano's cheeks. Feeling the tears on his own cheeks, Pewdie laid himself in the safety of Stephano's arms.

"You won't have to worry about me leaving you behind anymore. Not now, not ever. You are mine, whether you like it or not."

**And done for now…again, I won't be writing for a few weeks at the most because of family problems. For those who want to know, my dog, Marrissa, is going to have to be put down because she is so old. I have been taking it really hard, and I feel a bit better now that I made her into a character in my story. I really hope my baby runs freely in heaven. I will miss her, but life goes on. Well I need to go before I cry on my keyboard ****. Love you all. Thanks for reading my story…see you all soon!**


	16. Bloody Wall

**Ugh, sorry for the reallllyyyyy late update! Ugh I feel really bad you guys *sad face* But, good news for you all, THERE IS NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! Yay! For my county at least, I don't know about you. Is anyone else tired of the election stuff by the way? I am! Well enough chatter, time for the chapter! Lolz.**

*A few days later, Pewdie's P.O.V*

Okay, is it just me or is Stephano starting to get, oh I don't know, clingy? I mean he is just by my side all the time! Sure at first I thought he was comforting me because of Jennifer, but I am starting to think that it's more than that. He's honestly starting to scare me.

"I think we should go down this hallway…maybe we might find…her," Mr. Chair said in a small voice. This is probably the best I have heard from him these past few days. It's the loudest and the longest sentence I have heard from him. Good for him.

So we go down the dark hallway, and like all the others, Stephano is right by my side, hand protectively on my hip. Feeling uncomfortable I slide away from him and in-between Smalmannen and Mr. Chair. I don't look back at Stephano, but I can still feel his piercing stare on my back.

Everyone was quiet. Even Mr. Chair, whose sobs used to echo off the walls, was deathly silent.

"Help….someone…..help"

I froze. Everyone else looked at me funny. Had they not heard? Looking at the cell I just passed I tip-toed back to it and looked through the small window.

Oh….my…..GOD!

*Skully P.O.V*

My name was once Dale McKinley. I was the head officer for the King Barrel, Eldor. I wasn't a common Barrel either. I was the Barrel who would sit in the corner and listen to music like today's _Suicide Silence_ (R.I.P Mitch Lucker). Yep, that's right; I was considered a goth/emo/punk. Don't sound so surprised.

Anyways, I had always been deeply trusted by the King and his family. In fact, the King had asked whether or not I was going to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. I was, until Jesse came along. He had accused me of giving out information to Smalmannen, thus putting the kingdom in danger. After many convincing lies, I was turned human and then hunted down by the men who I once considered family.

Once they had caught up with me, they decided that my death would be long and torturous. They tied me roughly to a table and started teasing me. They cut my wrists and said, "Doesn't that feel good you little emo?" Honestly, it hurt. I was never one to cut myself, for I never saw a reason for it. After they decided that my wrists weren't fun enough for them, they went to my torso, cutting long lines up and down it. You might not think that it could've been any worse, but it was. They completely skinned my legs. Sometimes, I swear that I can still feel the pain. That was the last thing that I felt before I had died.

For the first day, all I felt was bliss. Then came more torture. They put my soul into a skull head, my skull head, and left me where ever. That was probably when I decided I needed revenge. Even today, walking with Piggeh and Marrissa, I feel the complete hatred I felt when I saw the faces of my old family.

"Hey, D-Skully, are you okay? You seem a little tense," Marrissa said to me, and yes, I did catch the slip-up.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

*Mr. Chair P.O.V (I decided I shouldn't be mean to you all…be grateful (evil glare…I mean nice, happy look))*

I looked back at Pewdie. Why did he stop? I just want to find Jennifer!

"Uh, Mr. Chair, you might want to see this," Pewdie said towards me, a smile on his face. Why is he happy? I walk over to the cell and look inside. My eyes widen. Flinging open the cell I rush inside and fall down next to the person. She looks up. Her eyes sparkle in recognition. I can't speak, but I don't need to. I lean down and kiss the tender mouth of my dear Jennifer.

Her lips are soft, just as I have always imagined. At first she seemed broken, acting like she was undeserving of this kiss. But, slowly, she grew more courageous. I broke the kiss and looked her straight in the eyes, oh those beautiful eyes.

Finally, I managed to form words, "Jennifer, you are never going to leave me again."

The others came into the room. I looked over to Pewdie and saw a small smile on his face. Looking back at Jennifer, I saw how skinny she had become. Panicking, I grabbed a piece of food from the backpack and gave it to Jennifer.

"I'm not hungry," she said. Her voice was weak, feeble.

"Jennifer, please, for me." After much coaxing, I managed to get her to finish the health bar that I had grabbed from the backpack.

A few hours later, we decided to be on our way. I picked Jennifer up bridal style, and noticed how much weight she had lost. At least 30 pounds. We continued down the hallway and came upon a wall with writing.

_Blood gives you entrance._

"This is it, the passage to the room. We can finally get the weapons!" Pewdie exclaimed. Stephano grabbed a knife from the pack and cut a small cut on his hand. A dark ruby red liquid came out. Carefully, Stephano put his hand to the wall and the wall…vanished.

*No P.O.V*

The three walked inside, while one was carried in. Looking around the place, the three originals came to the same conclusion. This wasn't just about getting out of the castle.

**That, my wonderful readers, is the end to THIS story. Don't worry, the next one will be coming out soon, but I will need a week to get a new outline for the next story. I am thinking on calling it Blood of War, but I am not sure. Leave a review of the story as a WHOLE and also, if you want to, you can leave a name for the next story! Things are better now though, after my dog dying and all. The house has been quieter though. I really needed a while away to get my thoughts together and a bit of time to finish up some school work too since the new quarter just started last week. It's funny because I have to read a book THROUGHOUT the quarter, but I finished it 3 and a half hours after I bought it. Whoops. Haha, anyways signing off for now! Can't wait to see you again! –Dreamcatcher511**


	17. CONTINUATION!

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I thought that you might want to know that MY NEW STORY IS UP AND IT'S THE CONTINUATION OF THIS ONE! Yay! I DON'T HAVE A NAME FOR IT STILL XD! Haha, check out my profile for the story!**


End file.
